Echo Ridge
Echo Ridge, known as Kodama Town (コダマタウン Kodama Taun?) in Japan, is a location from the MegaMan Star Force series. It appears to be the future ACDC Town or at least designed to be an allusion of it. The school is still there, although it's now known as Echo Ridge Elementary. Lan Hikari's doghouse remains and Higsby's chip shop is now Big Wave. Echo Ridge is the home of Geo Stelar, Hope Stelar, Kelvin Stelar, Bud Bison, Zack Temple, Luna Platz and her parents, Chase Winde among others. It's a small, probably suburban town, and may also have a humid, tropical climate as Geo has never seen snow in his life until the second game. In MegaMan Star Force 2, there are some new features, but some were lost as well, most notably access to the school and Vista Point. If this town was real, when will this town be completely gone after people disappeared? Life After People 1 second after people Humans disappeared forever. 1 day after people Power grids fail. 3 days after people The FM-ians including Omega-Xis, Gemini, Lyra, Laplace, and others are in trouble, due to the Power grids failing, but they had developed a device which allows them to go into the real world without the help of technology from the now-extinct humans, they are free. 1 year after people The former FM cyberworld is now gone forever, but their homeplanet, Planet AM, still lives on, and it will last for billions of years, since this planet doesn't change much, the native FM-ians will last for what seems like forever. 5 years after people The Echo Ridge itself is decaying without human care, and is now covered with vines, bamboo, trees, and grass. 20 years after people The next big tsunami strikes and just like ACDC Town and some other parts of Japanese cities near shorelines, Echo Ridge is finally destroyed. 500 years after people Omega-Xis and all other FM-ians are still alive as they are programs, not living things, so they will live forever. They have built copies of themselves in order to spread to other continents, some have spreaded to mainland Asia. 1,000 years after people One of the Omega-Xis clones had invented a device that turns FM-ians into humanoid versions of themselves, the FM-ians had turned into cyber humanoids, so Omega-Xis clones turned into StarForce Megaman clones (the exact copy of Geo/Megaman), Gemini clones turned into Gemini Spark clones (the exact copy of Pat/Gemini Spark), Lyra clones turned into Harp Note clones (the exact copies of Sonia/Harp Note), and Laplace clones turned into Rogue clones (the exact copies of Solo/Rogue). They had also became smarter as the effect of the device. They used the device until all FM-ians on earth had turned into humanoid FM-ians. 1,500 years after people The humanoid FM-ians had spread to Africa, Europe, and Australia. 2,000 years after people The humanoid FM-ians had spread into North America and South America. They now have advanced tech, culture, civilization, etc. They now rule all continents except Antractica. They now rule the entire world, along with Pan homos, Bass.EXEs, European vampires, Collinwood vampires, American vampires, Mettaton EXes, Net-Navis, Robot Masters, Maverick Hunters, sapient dylanuses, FNAF Animatronics, alien species, and among others. Category:Nature Category:Humor Category:Fictional Place Category:Towns and cities Category:Technolagy Category:Tech Category:Japan Category:Season 3 Category:Fiction Category:Technology Category:Internet Category:Collapses Category:Structures Category:Structures that Refuse to Collapse